Break
by CoolRanchDoritos
Summary: Berwald wants to break the Dane is all. He never really meant to hurt him. Or did he?


Matthias woke up, feeling cold against bare skin. He tried to sit up but he couldn't move. He turned his head to side to side and seen his arms cuffed to a large metal table. He tried to move his legs aswell, but they we also cuffed. The Dane blinked and thought this was just a dream. He had nothing but his pants on. The room was cold, in turn making the metal table all the worse. He shivered and a single light right above waved slowly. The rest of the room was dark, like he was the main focus. He heard a small creaking sounds and a thing light shed about a few feet away from the table. A tall figure entered and shut the door. Behind him.

The man walked slowly toward the side of the table. His shoes clicked against the ground, seeming to be concrete or some other hard surface. Matthias froze. He wanted to ask the man what he was doing here. The man reached the side and the Dane's eyes widened, seeing who it was. He didn't know if he could be reliefed or worried. He spoke, slowly and lowly, "Berwald..." Was all he could say, still in shock. Berwald smirked. Right there, clear on his face. This worried Matthias even more. "Y-you're going to get me outta here..r-right?" The Dane asked, not wanting to show his fear but the Swede could feel it. Berwald slowly pulled out a dagger from a sheath on his belt. Matthias stared at the blade, hoping it was to get him free. He saw his own relfection on it.

Berwald gently pressed the tip of the dagger to the Dane's cheek. "Little Matty~" Matthias gasped. The Swede leaned in to whisper something in the other's ear, "Ready to have some fun?" With that Berwald gently moved the blade-tip down and to the other's chest, he traced lines of the Dane's build as he made his way to the stomach. "B-Berwald.. Why..?" Matthias asked but the only response was the blade going back up the path it had just went. "Don't struggle." The Swede said before putting the blade to Matthias' neck. "If you move, it will only be worse for you." The Swede kissed the Dane roughly and pressed the blade against his neck until a single bead of blood rolled down. Matthias winced but remained still. Berwald pulled away and kept the blade in the Dane's skin. Matthias closed his eyes and panted slightly. "You love me, right Matt?" "Ja.." Was the faint reply. Berwald dug the blade in deeper, causing Matthias to open his eyes. "I didn't hear you." "J-ja!" Matthias said again, louder. "Good boy."

The Swede stared at the bight blue eyes of the other. They remained to bright, even in this position. Berwald will change this. He slipped his boots off, and jacket too, he jumped onto the table. He sat on the Dane a stride and stared down at him. Matthias stared back, wide-eyed. Berwald rested the dagger's blade on the Dane's forehead. Matthias frowned and tried to hide the fear he had. The blood came from his neck slowly. If the wound was any bigger, he'd be in trouble. Berwald slowly took a glove off his hand with his teeth and tossed it to the side. He used his bare hand to gently rub the Dane's chest.

Matthias moved his left arm a little. "I said, don't struggle Dane." The Swede and he raised the dagger up. Matthias yelped when his arm was stabbed deeply. He started to struggle just out of nature. Berwald twisted the blade, blood ready to pour out when the blade is removed. Matthias' eyes brimmed up with tears and he kept struggling. The Swede left the blade as it was. He removed his other glove and grabbed the Dane's neck, using both hands. Matthias gasped. The grip tightened and he struggled to get away, even though he couldn't. Berwald put all his strength into choking the other, watching the pale face turn from red to a purplish blue. He started to struggle less now. "Good Dane." The Swede said and let go of Matthias' neck.

The Dane coughed and gasped for air. Berwald looked into Matthias' eyes and see they were still bright. He grunted, rolled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the Dane's chest. Matthias squeaked. Berwald glared at him and ripped the dagger from his arm. Blood did indeed pour out from the wound. Matthias trembled and dare not look the Swede in the eyes. "You will obey me." Berwald forced the Dane to look at him by grabbing his chin and turning his head. "B-B-Ber-" "Shut up. Don't speak." Berwald punched the Dane in the face. Matthias spit up blood and Berwald kept punching him. Over and over he punched him, beatinf a bruising the Dane's face. Once he stopped he stared at Matthias. When he didn't get a reply or a response, he grabbed a handfull of the Dane's hair and lifted his head up, only to slam it back down hard to the table. Matthias yelped and looked at Berwald. "Why. Wont. You. Break!?" The Swede yelled, angry and frustrated, he backhanded Matthias hard and the Dane's head fell to the side.

Berwald picked up the dagger and stabbed it on Matthias' shoulder. Matthias whined and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Look at me." Matthias did not look. "Matthias, if you love me, look at me." Matthias still didn't look. "Matt. You know I love you." Matthias did not respond. Berwald licked the warm tears off the Dane's cheek.

* * *

**Yeah... not going to finish this. One; have no idea where I want to go with this. And two; I have other reasons.. yeah.**

**But yeah. Just typed this up because I wanted to do something a little creepy. It really wasn't meant to have like a sexual tension thing, but that just kinda..happened. o-o;**


End file.
